


and i let you go with a smile

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Day6 - Freeform, M/M, garage sale, jaepil, jaepilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: The one where Wonpil's family has a garage sale every year on the same day and Jae happens to meet Wonpil during his first-time travel experience.





	1. Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello ~
> 
> I'm so happy that I could contribute to this #jaepilweek2018 made by @day6sailing on twitter!  
> I used the term "time turner" in this fic but it's not related to the HP-universe.  
> I'm not familiar with time travel prompts so I'm sorry if there's any confusion haha, just ask me on here or @honeywonpil!
> 
> This is also inspired by a prompt I've found on tumblr which I will put on my end note. Also, a tiny bit from Orange. You'll know when you read it. 
> 
> Okay, without further ado, enjoy!

**24 June 2016.**

It’s that time of the year again where Wonpil’s family does an annual garage sale as a way to get rid of stuff they don’t want to hoard anymore. Wonpil detests organising the garage sale because he doesn’t even have a lot of redundant things that are needed to be thrown out and he always see the same faces at these events which is boring. Most of them are their fellow neighbours who are mainly there to chit chat with his parents and sometimes some of the neighbourhood kids would come and make fun of him for no reason.

It is summer when these garage sales are held so that is another reason why Wonpil doesn’t like attending their booth in front of the house because all he gets is feeling sweaty and miserable. He also happens to wear his pink sweater because all of his clothes are being washed so this complicates the situation even more.

          “Hey.” Wonpil who is busy playing on his phone looks up to see a tall boy, not much older than he is smiling down at him.

          “Hi,” Wonpil greets him with a smile of his own, “Looking for anything in particular?”

The tall boy adjusts the spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose as his eyes scan for items displayed on the table. He’s also holding a phone that Wonpil has never seen before and there is a unique golden necklace hanging around his neck that shimmers when the sunlight touches its material.

          “You do this often?” He asks, stammering a bit that makes his attempt to be cool failed.

          “My family does this every year, actually.” Wonpil tells the tall boy, wishing he knows his name by now, “You’re not from around here, are you?”

The tall boy shakes his head and chuckles, “No, I’m not. I just happened to pass by. How’d you know?”

          “Usually the same people comes here and we’ve had a lot of garage sales before so I know whom I should expect.” Wonpil said, “It’s nice to see a new face around here.”

          “Yeah, me too.” The tall boy grins, “Oh, I’m Jae. You?”

          Finally, Wonpil gets his name and he’s glad that he’s not the one asking for it. “Wonpil.”

          “So, which of the items that you own?” Jae shifts his focus back to the items on the long table between them. Wonpil scratches the back of his head nervously, “Well, I don’t sell much of my stuff. Just a few music books I don’t use anymore and some action figures I don’t want to keep.”

           “You should’ve sold your pink sweater.” Jae deadpans.

           “Excuse me?” Wonpil says in bewilderment, this stranger has some nerve to say that to him.

          “I’m just being honest.” Jae holds up his hands as in to show he’s innocent and didn’t just insult Wonpil’s choice of fashion.

          “I happen to like it.” Wonpil retorts, there’s no way he is giving this stranger the satisfaction of insulting him even though Jae is the most handsome stranger he’s ever seen.

          “Well, you do make it work,” Jae replies, placing a hand under his chin as he inspects the sweater on Wonpil’s torso, “It’s probably because you’re cute.” He adds with an innocent smile.

          “Uh, thanks?” The sudden change in Jae’s opinion startles Wonpil and he isn’t sure if Jae is being sincere or not.

          “Don’t you know you’re cute?” Jae smirks, “Come on, you must know when you look in the mirror every day.”

          “Maybe I’m not as obnoxious as you are.” Wonpil rolls his eyes, even though he could feel his cheeks heating up by Jae’s compliment.

          “There’s nothing wrong with being obnoxious when it comes to loving yourself. Embrace your cuteness.” Jae tells Wonpil, gesturing his hands towards Wonpil’s face as if it could help in proving his point to be more acceptable.

          Wonpil can’t help to be endeared by Jae’s charms but he must not give in. “Are you always this friendly with strangers?”

          “Mostly only towards the attractive ones.”

          “Isn’t that a bit unfair?” Wonpil remarks, “Everyone deserves to be treated equally.”

          Jae tilts his head to side as he ponders on what Wonpil said, “Yeah, you’re right. Truthfully, I only said that to flatter you.”

          “Flattery doesn’t get you anywhere with me.” Wonpil states, trying his best not to blush at the fact that Jae’s attempt to flirt with him is amusing and adorable.

“          Maybe I should try harder,” Jae answers with another one of his charming smiles followed by a wink.

          Wonpil shakes his head to help his mind focus back to the main goal of the garage sale. “Anyway, do you want to buy anything?”

           Jae pats the pockets of the dark blue jeans he’s wearing then the pockets of his light blue denim jacket, “I just realised I didn’t any money with me.”

          “Well then, good bye.” Wonpil waves his hand to signal Jae it’s time for him to leave. Even though he really wants Jae to stay and continue talking to keep him company during the boring garage sale.

          “That’s not the right way to treat your customer.”

          “You don’t have any money,” Wonpil playfully points out, “So you’re no longer a customer.”

          “Well then,” Jae lets out a sigh as he looks at the watch on his wrist, “see you later, I hope.”

Wonpil gives Jae one last smile as he waves the tall boy a good bye. Jae mimics the same gesture, with a smile that Wonpil wants it to be framed.

          “Who was that? A friend?” Wonpil’s sister’s voice knocks Wonpil from his gaze on Jae’s disappearing silhouette.

          Wonpil quickly answers with his head bowed down and hands busy rearranging the items that are actually perfectly in order, “Just a random stranger.”

           “He seems like your type, tall and cute.” His sister winks mischievously, knowing his preferences all too well.

          “But obnoxious is not my type.”

          “Sure, Pillie.” His sister teases him with a nudge on his shoulder, “Now don’t scare away any more customers. I’ll take over in a few minutes. You’re looking miserable.”

With that, his sister goes back inside the house and leaves Wonpil back to his state of loneliness. He’s only accompanied by his thoughts on Jae at the moment. He wishes that Jae lives near the neighbourhood because he hopes to see Jae again. Even Jae was hopeful to see him again. There’s no wrong in hoping for their paths to cross again.           

-

**24 June 2020.**

Jae looks at his calendar that sits on his desk while he’s taking a break from playing his guitar. He remembers it is the same date when he first used the time turner given by his grandfather before he passed away. It gives Jae the ability to travel to the past and future to wherever he desires. He had been dared to use it when his friend found out that he had such item in his possession. The memory of such time is still fresh in his mind and it even brings a smile to his face. He wonders if the boy he met back then is having his garage sale today.

Jae ponders on the thought of going back in time to visit the boy, Wonpil again. Is it worth it? He was told that the time turner can make 10 journeys per owner and there’s 9 left for him to use. He feels there is nothing to lose for using another turn. So, he reaches the top drawer of his desk and retrieves the golden necklace. He studies the exterior where there are a few scratches indicating its old condition and the history it holds in his family. Sometimes, he likes to wear it as an accessory because he admires the design of the time turner with an hourglass filled with silvery sand inside. But he rarely wears it now to avoid being asked about his necklace because he knows possessing a time turner has its consequences especially if it falls into the wrong hands.

Jae takes a deep breath as he turns the dial on the side of it to the date; **24 June 2017** , exactly a year after the first date he went back in time. He then closes his eyes as he feels his surrounding seems to shrink as he is transported back to the date he has chosen.

When Jae opens his eyes, he is met by the familiar landscape of the small town in Incheon that he has visited a year ago. Not much has changed since then only a few buildings have been painted new and the trees are blooming with flowers more than usual.

He honestly doesn’t know why he was transported to this place when he first used the time turner. He only whispered to himself that he would like to go to some place new. Then, he saw he’s in Incheon while he’s originally in Long Beach, California. It has been a long while since he’s been in South Korea because his family relocated when his father got a better job in his home country. Jae walks down the pavement that leads to Wonpil’s house as flashbacks from his last time travel plays in his head. He remembers how he felt so out of place to be in South Korea. The street signs are unfamiliar to him at the time since his Korean was rusty due the fact that he habitually speaks English but ever since then, he has tried to learn the language again after his encounter with Wonpil. He wants to have a longer conversation with him without the awkwardness he has felt before. As Jae gets closer to the house he’s looking for, his heart rate increases rapidly. It puzzles him that he is feeling nervous because he’s only meeting Wonpil. Why can’t his heart be still? Truthfully, his mind is filled with insecure thoughts which included ‘will he remember me?’, ‘what if he moved away?’, ‘what if he’s not there?’

When he sees the long table in front of a familiar house, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Now he just needs to see if Wonpil is there. And he is there, wearing an oversized striped shirt with light blue jeans and a bunny headpiece atop his head. Honestly, anyone else besides Wonpil would look ridiculous in that outfit but Wonpil made it look good on him effortlessly. He is busy attending to a customer at the garage sale that he doesn’t notice Jae’s presence.

          “Are you busy?” Jae decides to say that as his greeting, hoping to make him seem cool to Wonpil. Wonpil looks up and his eyes widen,

          “Hey.” He blinks his eyes a couple of times, “What are you doing here?”

          “Just looking around.”

          “How’d you know I’d be doing a garage sale today?”

          “Just a feeling.” Jae shrugs coolly, “What’s with the hat?”

Wonpil touches the hat and proceeds to take it off, “Oh, some kid wanted to see me wear it.”

          “No, put it back on.” Jae says, “You look cute.”

          “Can’t you stop that?” Wonpil whines as he puts back the bunny hat.

Jae laughs at how ridiculously adorable Wonpil looks with the bunny hat on, “What?”

          “Your attempt at flirting is embarrassing.” The younger boy states with an eye roll.

          “Oh is that what you think? Me flirting with you?” Jae teases, trying to hide the fact that he is embarrassed that Wonpil thinks his flirting is a fail.

          “I mean, I’ve never seen you around after we met a year ago and now you came back a year later with that same set of charms and I’m not falling for it.” Wonpil declares as he crosses his arms and pouts.

          “Oh, damn.” Jae says, taken aback by the other’s words. Also, he wasn’t expecting to see Wonpil pouting in front of him. It makes him cuter, how is that even possible? Jae’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest by how fast its racing.

          “Tell me, where do you live?” Wonpil’s question breaks Jae out of his trance.

          “Somewhere not here.”

          “Okay,” Wonpil nods, “so in another town? Another state?” More like another country but Jae isn’t going to disclose that information.

          “Doesn’t matter.”

It’s as though Wonpil knows that Jae wants the subject of his address to be left alone because after that Wonpil doesn’t prod further about it. Jae looks at the items laying on the long table between him and Wonpil and notices some of the items from last year but mostly most of them are new. One item in particular catches his eye due to it’s striking colour among the other items.

          “Hey, you’re selling your pink sweater?”

           “Yeah,” Wonpil mumbles, “I got too many bad criticisms on it so I thought I should just get rid of it.”

          “You shouldn’t really care much about what others think.” Jae replies softly, feeling slightly guilty that he is one of the people that commented on the pink sweater. “If you like it, just wear it.”

          “I don’t anymore,” Wonpil shrugs, “those criticisms made me realised how hideous it is.”

          “If you say so.” Jae’s eyes shift from the pink sweater to the other miscellaneous objects. His eyes stop at the vintage looking Polaroid camera. “How much is this Polaroid camera?”

          “15,000krw.”

Jae has made sure to bring money with him when he meets Wonpil again. Right after he came back from his first journey in time travel, he had changed some of his money to Korean won and put it in his wallet in case he decides to make an impromptu visit to Incheon. He’s glad that he has prepared himself for this moment.

          “How about you give me a discount if I win in an arm wrestle with you?”

          “That’s random.” Wonpil says then shrugs as his arms are still crossed, “Sure, if it means you’re really buying something this time.”

Jae grins as he bends down a little so he’s in the same height as Wonpil and to put his arm on top of the table. He’s glad that Wonpil accepted his offer because it would make him feel more embarrassed if he was rejected. Honestly, the arm wrestle is just a charade as an excuse to hold Wonpil’s hand. He really wants to know how it feels like to lace Wonpil’s slender fingers with his. Don’t blame him that he is being desperate because he isn’t sure if he’ll ever get to meet Wonpil again in the future.

When Wonpil offers his hand for the game to start, Jae happily takes it into his and laces their fingers together. He doesn’t have the intention to win because he has enough money to pay for the full price of the Polaroid camera and he’s just marvelling how perfect it feels to have Wonpil’s hand in his at the moment. He doesn’t want to let go.

          “Ready?” Wonpil asks, his face showing determination to win. When Jae nods in return, he counts, “3, 2, 1!” 

Jae is surprised to find out that Wonpil is strong despite his lanky frame and sharp edges. He feels that he needs to struggle just to win but honestly, he feels like giving up just to make the other boy feel happy and see the big smile that’s brighter than the Sun. So, he resists Wonpil’s attempt to topple his arm first and gradually decrease his power so that Wonpil could slam his arm to the table.

          “Hah!” Wonpil shouts, “I win.”

Jae smiles, knowing that it was not a fair game but seeing that big smile on Wonpil’s face feels rewarding enough for him.

          “Bravo!” Jae claps his hand and bows, “King of arm wrestling.”

He hears Wonpil’s hiccupping laughs, “Thank you, thank you.”

          “So, 15,000krw?”

          “Yes, please.” Wonpil offers an open palm for Jae to give him the money. “Thank you.”

          “I gotta go,” Jae looks at the watch on his wrist, “Can we take a quick picture? This has the polaroids right?”

          Wonpil smiles, “Sure.”

          “We need someone to take the picture for us.”

Wonpil nods then goes to the other side of the table where there is a woman not much older Wonpil who shares the same features as him. She must be his sister because she’s also as beautiful. There is a smile on her face as she approaches Jae while Wonpil trails behind her with his head bowed down. Jae could see that it is Wonpil’s attempt to hide his grin.

She smiles brightly at Jae, “Hi! Let me take that and you guys can scoot closer.”

Wonpil walks to stand beside Jae, which is the first time the two of them have ever been this close. Before this, their distance was separated by the table. It feels weird to feel Wonpil’s presence so close to him that Jae could hear his breathing. Wonpil puts up a peace sign, to which Jae decides to mimic.

Once the picture is taken, Jae proposes, “We should take another one so you can keep one too.”

So, they take another one. This one, for Wonpil to keep.

          “Bye.” Jae waves, as he turns to leave the garage sale. “See you again, I hope?”

          “We’ll see.” Jae lets the younger boy go with a smile, his heart hoping that they could meet again.

-

**24 June 2018.**

          “You look oddly excited for our garage sale this year.”

 

          Wonpil ignores his sister’s comment as he continues to put the items to be sold on the table. He can’t lie, he has been looking forward to this day because there is hope that Jae will come again and he misses the older boy so much.

          “Is it because of a certain someone?”

He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to give his sister a reason to taunt him all day for his affection towards Jae who is not more than simply an acquaintance. He wishes he is friends with Jae but there is an air of mysteriousness that Jae wants to have around him that it gives off the impression that Jae doesn’t want to share anything unless he wants to.

Wonpil respects his wishes but he intends to at least know where Jae lives and his phone number when the older boy visits him later. At least that could clear up the bizarre theories he has come up with which includes Jae is actually an alien who visits Earth once a year. It’s just Wonpil’s luck that Jae decides to use his only chance to come to Earth by meeting him.

-

**24 June 2021.**

It is raining very heavily when Jae exits his university. He checks the time to see that he’s already late than the time he has planned to visit Wonpil. He’s also trying to catch the train to his home. But it’s fine, he could just change the time for his arrival to Wonpil’s house using the time turner.

He walks speedily towards the train station to catch his train with the rain spattering on him heavily, making him feel wet and cold. It’s his own careless fault not to bring an umbrella but at least his head is covered thanks to the hood of his jacket. He notices his necklace is getting wetter by the second, afraid that it would get rusted, he pulls off the necklace and grasps it tightly in his right palm. He sees that the train station is getting closer and he sighs in relief because his legs are feeling numb for walking too fast.

His left arm is also feeling numb as its holding books for his classes and he desperately needs to stop walking to take a breath. _It’s okay, you’re almost home_. The thing that keeps him going this entire week is the thought of seeing Wonpil again.

Jae knows that he could just meet Wonpil whenever and wherever, he only needs to tell it in his heart to send him to the place he wants to be the most, in this case, wherever Wonpil is but he doesn’t want to take that risk. What if he got sent somewhere that is totally different than he wanted? That would be a waste of his remaining 8 journeys. So, he thinks it’s safe to just visit Wonpil on the same day every year. Even though there is always that thought that Wonpil might have moved away but Jae tries to be positive.

          “Oops, sorry!”

A knock on his shoulder shakes him out of his reverie causing Jae’s books to fall off his arm onto the wet pavement. He groans, especially when the culprit just left him without helping to pick up the books. He grabs the books hastily and continues walking towards the train station.

Jae’s right palm feels oddly lighter than it is before so he opens it to reveal there is nothing on it. He panics for a moment because he remembers the consequences of losing the time turner. His memories of the knowledge of time travelling will be erased when he hasn’t come in contact with the time turner for 12 hours. He feels like crying in the middle of the street because he’s been so careful in taking care of the time turner for all these years and because of that stranger, he has lost it. He can’t find it on the wet pavement anywhere, he has traced his steps back and looking between strangers’ feet in case it is still there and hasn’t been swept into the drain by the rainwater.

-

**24 June 2018.**

          “Pil, I think it’s time we clean up.”

Wonpil looks in the right direction of the pavement leading up to his house, the same direction that his eyes last caught the sight of Jae’s tall silhouette. He bites his nails as he waits to see the taller boy but it’s been five hours since the time Jae would usually arrive and there’s still no sign of him. He’s been praying that Jae would show up today especially since he’s been looking forward to seeing Jae again. A year is a long time to wait and it’s also very excruciating.

He feels a soft touch on his shoulder, “Pil, I don’t think he’s coming.”

In his heart, he already knows that this means that Jae isn’t coming. But hearing his sister say it out loud makes his eyes filled with tears because it means he needs to accept the reality. Jae isn’t coming.

Wonpil stands up from the chair he’s been sitting on all day as he waited, “Maybe he got the date wrong. Maybe he thought its tomorrow.”

          “Don’t you have his number or something?”

          “No, I don’t!” Wonpil exclaims, “Today is the day I was going to ask for his address and number but he decides not to show up! It’s like he knows and chooses to avoid seeing me today because of it.” He laughs bitterly.

His sister smiles weakly, “Maybe he did get the day wrong . . . I’ll try and convince dad if we could open another garage sale tomorrow for the remaining unsold items. For now, let’s pack things up, okay?”

The Sun is already getting low, painting the sky with its vibrant orange colour. He wishes Jae would appear right at this moment so they could watch the sunset together. But alas, not all wishes can come true.

-

**24 June 2021.**

          “Jae, are you okay?” Jae’s mother asks as she heard the front door slammed shut. It’s rare to see her son behaving so moody when he comes home. In the morning, he was cheerful as ever but the mood has changed completely.

          “I’m fine.” Jae grumbles as he ascends the stairs, “I’m sorry.”

He puts the soggy books onto his study desk and throws himself onto his bed. He needs to calm down even though in this situation, it’s perfectly reasonable to panic. He’s supposed to keep the time turner safe and give it to his descendants in the future as his grandfather had intended him to do when he was entrusted with the precious necklace. He shouldn’t have taken the necklace off his chest, maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation now.

It’s almost 9 pm and he’s been looking for the time turner for almost 4 hours but to no luck, he couldn’t find it anywhere. The sad truth might be that it’s in the drains of California, going to god knows where. There’s nothing Jae could do about it. When he wakes up, it would be 12 hours after which means his memories of Wonpil and time travelling will be erased. The Polaroid picture of him with Wonpil on his bedside table will just be void in his memories and it aches him thinking that he would have no idea who the other boy in that picture.

An idea pops into his head that makes him scramble out of his bed to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen. He knows where Wonpil lives even though vaguely, but enough for him to go on. He writes down the name of the town in Incheon as well as Wonpil’s name and continues to write his adventures of time travelling including his meeting with Wonpil.

When Jae finishes, he returns to his bed with his heart calming down slightly. It’s worth a try. To help trigger some memories from being completely void in his mind. He hopes he could wake up with a little memory of the boy with the brightest smile.


	2. Another Parallel Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another parallel universe.

 

**7 October 2020.**

It happens so quickly.

One moment Wonpil was sipping hot chocolate at a café with his friend and the next he is following someone who he thought was only a figment of his imagination.

It’s been years since he has last seen the tall, fair skin and blond headed boy whom he has tried to forget after years of waiting to see him again. Now, he’s walking with a map in his hands, tall as always, round thin-framed glasses perched on his nose but his hair in a dark brown colour.

Wonpil is terrified to greet Jae because he’s scared that if he goes up to him, Jae wouldn’t recognize him. After all, they have only met two times in this lifetime and it’s been 2 years since the last time. What if this is someone who looks like Jae but not the real Jae?

He doesn’t realise that he’s been walking too closely behind Jae that he bumps onto Jae’s back and almost lost his balance if it isn’t for Jae’s strong arm holding his back for him to stay steady on his feet.

          “Watch where you’re going.” He chuckles.

Wonpil looks up and sees the familiar face of Jae. It’s really him. The sound of his chuckle echoes in Wonpil’s ears, bringing him back to the first time he heard it.

          “Hey, you’re okay?” Jae asks softly, his hand still firmly on Wonpil’s back.

He could only nod in reply. Why doesn’t Jae recognise him like he is now?

Jae studies Wonpil’s features with a frown, “Have we met?”

There. Did it finally click for him?

Wonpil takes a breath, separates himself from Jae’s touch, “Actually, we have.”

          “Do you by any chance, know someone named Wonpil?” Jae asks, making Wonpil’s heart jump at the mention of his name, “Wait, you are him, right?”

          “Yes, I’m Wonpil.” He nods, “Don’t you remember?”

Truthfully, it hurts Wonpil to know that Jae doesn’t remember him. But he doesn’t let himself feel too hurt by it because what matters now is that Jae is here, on the streets of Incheon, talking to him like he once did.

Jae puts the map back into his pocket as his hand searches for something else, “I . . . I don’t know. I finally got to Incheon in hopes of finding whatever this letter means. Honestly, I thought it was just a load of rubbish but I guess it’s true now that I have met you.” He produces an envelope to Wonpil to support his statement.

Wonpil takes the envelope, “May I?” He asks Jae, to which he receives a nod before he proceeds to open the envelope. He sees the folded papers with scrawled handwriting and also the Polaroid picture they once had taken.

          “You want to tell me if this is all real?”

          “Yeah,” Wonpil says, his eyes now fixed on the Polaroid picture, “It’s real. You’re real.”

          “Have I not always been real?”

          “You’re real now, that’s all that matters to me.”

          “Should we go someplace so we can talk?” Jae offers, “I need some clarification on whatever that has been happening but I couldn’t remember at all.”

          Wonpil smiles, “Sure.”

At the back of his head, he thinks this as a date. Just let him live for once, he’s been waiting for the moment where he doesn’t have to say goodbye to Jae.

 

-

 

**6 January 2021.**

 

Hi Jae.

I have found Wonpil, the person who you wanted me to meet.

First off, I’m sorry for the overdue reply but you should understand the scare you’ve given me when I received this letter from my future self. I thought time travelling and all that stuff is just a myth but apparently, it’s not as rare as it is in your universe. I’m also curious as to how you could send the letter in the first place and I’m not even sure if this will reach to you but I’m hoping it will when I follow all the steps you’ve told me in your letter.

You said that you lost your time turner but tried your best to search up and remember anything about time travelling until you resorted to contacting your past self in this universe. To that, I say bravo. You did well.

I have met Wonpil about four months ago just like you asked me to. Heck, I had to save up so I could leave California and go to Incheon just so I could fulfil your wishes. Honestly, this is all really bizarre and your plan could have failed but I guess it’s nice to know that even my future self has faith in me.

Thank you for telling me to meet with Wonpil because he’s now one of my favourite people in this universe. I know I could not feel what you have felt during those times you’ve met him but trust me, I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him smile. It feels even crazier when I’m the reason for that smile because it feels as though I’m on top of the world.

Thank you for taking a chance on me. Thank you for giving your other self some happiness in this universe.

I know sometimes Wonpil wishes he could meet the Jae he has met before but he always tells me that he is just happy that he gets to know me better than before. I hope you’ll get to meet the Wonpil in your universe and have the same happy ending as I do.

As I’m writing this, I’m waiting to be landed in Incheon to visit Wonpil because long distance relationship sucks, but so far it’s been worth it for me. I never thought I’d meet someone who treats me nicely and loves me for who I am but there is Kim Wonpil.

Maybe we all need Kim Wonpil in our lives.

Thank you for telling me your time travelling adventures and sending me that Polaroid picture which I hope you’ve made a copy for yourself.

P.S. Wonpil gave me the other Polaroid picture that you both took and I made a copy to give it to you. It’s only fair that you have it too.

Good luck,

Jae. 

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! please leave me comments so i can improve in my future writings! also, kudos would be greatly appreciated! see you on the last day of jaepil week cos i will posting another fic! :D
> 
> Prompt from cuddlesok.tumblr.com
> 
> 'i have a garage sale every year at the same time and you always show up but never buy anything and just flirt with me but i have never seen you any other place'.


End file.
